Shared Pain
by SaffirDerya
Summary: A yaoi (boy love) fan fiction. When two hearts are broken how do they communicate? Slight hate on Asseylum, InahoxSlaine.


Hello everyone, it has been a long time since I have share anything and I am sorry for that. Lately I have been writing if mood is right and well...mood hasn't been all that right for a long time.

I have recently finished Aldnoah. Zero season two and I must say, I was in love with the show but I disliked the ending. This is a yaoi (boy love) adult fan fiction taking place after the 2nd season ending so there are minor spoilers.

Later I am planning to post up a story from Durarara! with IzayaxShizuo but I will post that when I have all of it done. I will also be planning on working on another fan fiction for A.Z. but I want to have it all done, or most, before I post it.

Sorry for so much chit chat, please enjoy this story and if anything I know I will probably have typos or grammar errors but that is just what I do. If you are going to leave a comment leave a nice once.

Laterz,

_Sumomo92_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot idea for this fanfiction, it is too beautiful for me to own the series and it's products 3 3

* * *

It was true they didn't agree with each other.

It was true they did stand each other's morals.

But this was true….

"Mmm…." A voice bit his pale lip as he clenched his eyes shut. His heart was racing, his body trembling at the other's touch. A mouth of another male was next to his ear, brunette hair tickling the other's cheek. "S-stop that…."

"Why?" Was the only reply the pale one received as teeth then sunk into his earlobe, making him moan lightly.

"This….this is wrong!" Blonde hair was grabbed in a handful, a single brown eye had looked into the two blue one. "Inaho let me go, you know this is wrong!"

"How is this wrong?" Inaho pressed his lips lightly on the other's forehead as he lightly loosened his grip on the hair. "Tell me why this is wrong Slaine Troyard, why is it wrong when your body doesn't fight me?"

Slaine closed his eyes as a quiet gasped escaped him, Inaho used his free right hand to trace invisible lines down Slaine's waist, sliding under his prison top so delicately it hurt his heart.

"The Empress….that is why…."

Yes, this is what bonded them.

Inaho's hand gave a shiver of pause then continued moving till he had hold of Slaine's waist. With one motion he had now released the blonde hair and pulled the body close to his own. Slaine moaned quietly but didn't deny the kiss the Orange had given him. Wrapping his arms around his rival and only friend he had Slaine let his fingers crawl into the brunette hair, making the male groan lightly and deepen the kiss more as he forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

They weren't sure when this started, it wasn't as if they flirting on the battle field….if they did they did not see it as that. They saw themselves as great partners in the battle for the Princess….but then bitter enemies as the actions they had done were for the right of that same very Princess. Yet, here they are again. Together for an entirely new reason of the now Empress of Vars.

"In-Inaho!" Slaine gasped in surprise as his back was shoved to a wall of his cell, lips attached to his neck biting and marking territory that the body before him was claimed. Slaine moaned out loud as tan fingers gripped his sides harder, rubbing their clothed erections in together. "Calm down! You're going too….too fast!" Inaho ignored him as he only took a moment to pull away to remove the shirt just to latch his mouth to the pink nipples on Slaine's chest. "Ahh….Ina…mmm….!" The pale blonde rolled his head back into the wall as his fingers gripped into the brunette hair as the head went lower his body. Nipples red and love marks down his torso Slaine knew he struck a nerve in the only visitor he had, his actions were possessive and aggressive.

The Empress has said she would marry another….

Another Count in the name of Vars and power.

"I'm sorry I brought her up ahh!" Slaine bit his lower lip as Inaho bit his hip hard enough to leave teeth marks. Over the time of their visits Slaine had learned how much the Orange loved the woman as much as he loves her. They were her rejected guardian angels, the question was who had fallen for her more and how far had they sunk down from the point of this war? Pale fingers slide down to hold his Orange's chin to look up at him. Slaine felt his heart sink as that single eye looked up at him with so much more pain then they could describe. "How much of your heart did she take from you?" Slaine whispered as Inaho slowed in his rush, fingers slipped under the bands of his Bat's bottoms and underwear as the Bat spoke to him. He knew the pain, which is why he could let his emotions out towards this male…no…man.

The Orange gave no response as he lightly grabbed Slaine's right hand and kissed it lightly, so tenderly the Bat smiled as his heart skip. This man was just as heartbroken as he was. They loved her too much for words to describe, because of the war though she had rejected them both, no words to speak to them for months, years after the war had ended between Vars and Earth.

Pulling up Inaho by the guidance of his held hand Slaine smiled in sorrow, kissing the broken soul before him. They weren't in love with each other from each other, but their bond of their love for her that they'd only know to feel. The kiss was meaningful, loving and understanding as Inaho hold Slaine close while Slaine walked towards his cell bed.

This was not their first dance, this was not their first time they broke down to each other in their own ways. This kiss was more than just a kiss, it was their way of communicating about the holes in their hearts. Tumbling onto the bed there was no break as Inaho had fever of adorning the body below him with kisses and licks to make his Bat moan out the noises he would be the only one to hear. The Bat whimpered as his hips jumped up when a set of lips got closer to the hottest point of his body and the Orange knew he what he wanted, he gave kindly what his lover wanted.

Heh, lovers. That is what they were….

As moans rang out into the room Slaine tried to hold them in by biting his forearm to not alert the guards outside of their activities. It was hard as his erection was in this hot mouth with a tongue wrapping around his tip….going up and down with a mouth that was sucking him strongly. Tears slipped from his eyes as he broke his skin from the harsh pleasure of his penis as teeth lightly scraped the skin. The single brown eye looked up at the arm and used his hand to slowly move it away from the flushed face of the prisoner. "Don't hide from me Bat…." Slaine bit his lip as Inaho crawled up his body to hold his arms to his sides, "don't hide from me."

A kiss. This kiss was filled with more sadness and passion Slaine shivered. Had she…?

With not much time to think Slaine felt his tongue sucked into Inaho's mouth, playing with it in a way that was desperate for attention. He wanted attention and Slaine would give him all the attention he needed. With a moaning whimper Slaine wiggled his arms free of the now lighter grasp that were on them, his hands slipped underneath the clothed man above him to touch the burning tan skin with his nails making Inaho shiver and give out a slight gasp. "Take this off, now." The blonde whispered the order on the brunette's lips in command and Inaho wasted no time with the help of Slaine to remove his jacket and shirt before making out once more.

"Nnng…." Inaho rested his forehead on Slaine's as the pale fingers traced lines with his nails down his chest to this navel, then back up his sides. "Don't stop…." His voice had gave a small beg, but only to the trained ear that knew just how Inaho let his emotions free. Slaine rolled them over so he was above him, his blue eyes looked down at the one that suppressed so much emotion.

"Where did she touch you?" Slaine knew. When Inaho shivered he knew the truth. The Empress went to see him and he had to feel the pain all over again. "Where did she look at you? Where did she place her hands on you? Where my Orange, where did she apply you love?" Inaho's lip slightly quivered but he did not hesitate to look to look to his right shoulder. "There?" Slaine whispered as he brushed his lips over his shoulder, soft and sweet Inaho closed his eyes as he breathed out. Slaine swore he tasted the scent of her skin as he licked the skin, causing Inaho to shiver. "Where else?"

"My chest" Slaine followed the words and did the same to the center of his chest, Inaho let out a groan of pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets. "So hot….Bat, it is so hot…" He gasped as his hips rolled up to Slaine's own, letting out a quiet moan as he made contact with Slaine's erection.

'_Take the pain away_' Slaine heard as he nodded, unbinding his erection free from the confines of his pants and underwear. The blonde had wide eyes as Inaho's erection was very full and starting to drop some precum from the top. "I understand" He spoke as he licked the tip, having Inaho bite his lip to hold in any noises he made. Blush was present on his tan face as his one eye clenched shut, sweat dampening his bangs to his forehead. Watching the face of the brunette Slaine wrapped his tongue around the weeping erection, sucking on it languidly while his hand took the rest of which his mouth could not. Inaho moaned without control as he squeezed the blonde hair while his head rolled back.

"Shit Bat, you're getting better and better mnnng…." Cursing his own voice, Inaho opened his eye to see the Bat looking up at him. "Those eyes, you look at me with those mm….eyes….ahhh" His body burned as he yearned for more, he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by this Bat, this lover of the darkness. Slaine pressed on, humming for the amusement of what would happen next, Inaho thrusted his hips upward as he moaned loudly, feeling he was about to release if he continued. "Any more and I will come Slaine!" A wet pop was heard when Inaho felt his boots becoming loose, the weight of his feet and legs free as Slaine undressed him completely.

"I will make you forget the pain, I will numb it for you as you will numb it for me. You bring her to me as she is someone who will never come to this den of horrors. I killed so many, and because of that I know she would never set her eyes on me once again." As the blonde spoke he removed all this remaining as well so they both were as naked as they felt in this moment toward each other. "I'll take her away from you by feeding off of what love she had poisoned you so sweetly with. In return you will feel nothing but me, taking away all the love you feel into my own body Inaho Kaizuka. That way when she sees you again she can fill you up so I can feast on what I can. That is all we are in the world even after this war is over." Slaine whispered on Inaho's lips, touching the eye patch softly while he positioned himself over Inaho's crying penis. "We are still just tools and soulless bodies after everything is over." With his left hand he held Inaho whole he pushed himself down, unprepared. Hissing in pain Slaine was pulled into a kiss by Inaho, eating up the mess and grunts of the forced stretch as Slaine forced himself to sheath the tan all the way.

Inaho grunted in pleasure as his entire body felt Slaine's warmth, he waited though just long enough for Slaine to get used to him before he held the pale waist and help lift him up and drop down harder and harder each time.

This was the story of their lives after the war. They were nothing but pawns for mankind to decide their fates. Knowing this….yet now they let themselves have this moment where they confess feelings no words could describe.

Moans grew lower and lower in their sloppy kiss, Inaho showing no hesitation as he pounded into Slaine's slim pale body while Slaine dropped himself faster and faster. Hands caressed faces, lips parted but faces never went too far from each other as they pressed on with no care in the world outside of this cell they were both trapped in. "Ahhhnn….Inaho….I can't hold it anymore!" The Bat squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lover's shoulder to hide the shout as he came on their stomachs. Orange dug his nails into the Bat's sides and moaned out loud as the muscles clenched around him, making Slaine yelp in pain as he rode his high.

"S-Slaine…!" Inaho without warning came inside of the pale body, his body tensing as he let himself come free of the love she had placed in him just hours earlier. The silence was calming as the two sweating bodies panted, yet not moved. Slaine had his head on Inaho's chest as heart beats calmed down. After minutes had passed Inaho was the first one to speak. "I came inside of you."

"Yes, yes you did Orange….haha" Slaine chuckled as he picked up his head and looked into the face of the returned neutral face of his lover. His right hand brushed the eye patch and Slaine couldn't help but has a frown in his face. "I took away your eye. Tell me, does it hurt?" Inaho held the hand of his lover and kissed the palm so lovingly Slaine had blushed.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all. Not anymore."


End file.
